Blogging About Sherlock
by ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe
Summary: In which Sherlock dresses like a girl and John blogs about it. Don't hold out too much hope for maturity. ONE SHOT FOR JEN


**Blogging About Sherlock**

**Short comedy one shot with nearly no plot, because Jen won't leave me alone. Enjoy!  
>Saskia xxx<strong>

_New blog post: Lady Sherlock!_

_So yesterday, after I'd sent him out for some milk, bread, tea and jam, Sherlock arrives back at the flat...dressed as a woman..._

"Really, John? You have to put that on your blog?" Sherlock looks down at my laptop with disgust! I snort.

"Sherlock, it was funny! People like to read these things, especially about someone like you!" I smirk in remembrance.

"It was necessary to a case!"

"I sent you out to get shopping, Sherlock, not to...be a drag queen..." Sherlock glares at me, taking a bite out of his slice of toast. At least he was eating for once. Lestrade was on holiday and Dimmock on paternity leave, so no one at Scotland Yard was contacting Sherlock with their problems. He'd dismissed all the cases submitted to the website as 'obvious' or 'boring', so naturally he had to find a case in between the house and the corner shop that meant he _had _to dress in woman's clothes. Where he got them, I don't know. I swear he even shaved his legs.

"Bored!" My flatmate childishly slaps down the lid of my laptop as he walks away. I shake my head at I reboot the machine and open the draft of my next post.

_So yesterday, after I'd sent him out for some milk, bread, tea and jam, Sherlock arrives back at the flat...dressed as a woman. Yes, I know. I was twice as shocked as you are now. Somehow, during the five minute walk to the shop, he managed to find a case that entailed him dressing in drag, and running round London in Primark heels, taking note of all the taxi license plates._

_Apparently, while he was heading towards Tesco, he found some sort of code on the side of a phonebox. Due to the quite frankly alien way his brain works, he felt compelled to decipher the code, which was something to do with taxi license plates. Quite how he ended up in drag, I don't know._

_So there's another snippet of our life here in Baker Street. I'm glad Mrs Hudson didn't see him as he came in, she'd have probably had a heart attack. Through laughing. I've attached a picture to this post – what dya think? If his sparkling career as the world's only Consulting Detective goes to pot, a career as a cross-dresser awaits Mr Sherlock Holmes!_

_[Attach: file name 'lady ]  
>[Send text post]<br>[POSTED 09:21 – comments enabled]._

_**11:19 COMMENT POSTED: Harry Watson**__ – Hahahahaha, John, if your man keeps dressing like that, you might have some competition for him!_

_**11:21 COMMENT POSTED: John Watson**__ – Shut up Harry._

_**11:30 COMMENT POSTED: Harry Watson**__ – He does have quite nice legs...and they weren't shaved, they were waxed!_

_**11:35 COMMENT POSTED: John Watson**__ – Really Harry. Shut up. And you looked close enough to tell whether he shaved or waxed his legs?_

_**11:36 COMMENT POSTED: Harry Watson**__ – He missed a spot. Near his left ankle._

_**11:59 COMMENT POSTED: Mrs Hudson**__ – Oh dear, look at him! LOL!_

_**12:00 COMMENT POSTED: Mrs Hudson **__– That means 'Laugh Out Loud', btw._

_**12:02 COMMENT POSTED: Mrs Hudson**__ – That means 'By The Way._

_**12:46 COMMENT POSTED: Molly Hooper**__ – I prefer Sherlock dressed as a man._

_**12:48 COMMENT POSTED: Molly Hooper**__ – I didn't mean to send that. Ooops._

_**12:50 COMMENT POSTED: Sherlock Holmes**__ – Delete this, John, or I'll delete it myself._

_**12:51 COMMENT POSTED: John Watson**__ – Get the head out of the fridge and I'll delete it._

_**12:52 COMMENT POSTED:**__**Sherlock Holmes**__ – That's an experiment!_

_**12:55 COMMENT POSTED:**__**John Watson**__ – While the head's there, this stays._

_**13:08 COMMENT POSTED:**__**Mrs Hudson **__– Oh, not another one in the fridge..._

_**13:15 COMMENT POSTED: Sherlock Holmes**__ – Bring us up some of that cake which you just bought, Mrs Hudson._

_**13:17 COMMENT POSTED:**__**Sherlock Holmes**__ – Please._

_**13:18 COMMENT POSTED:**__**Sherlock Holmes**__ – John made me say that._

_**13:30 COMMENT POSTED: Anon**__ – Oh boys, you do make me laugh._

**Review?**


End file.
